


Holucia

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Guardo uma morte nas entranhas em seu próprio curso, foco que desligo abrigando anseios onde havia sóis, na cor da minha voz há opacidade nas esperanças e naufrágio superficial.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Holucia

Guardo uma morte nas entranhas em seu próprio curso, foco que desligo abrigando anseios onde havia sóis, na cor da minha voz há opacidade nas esperanças e naufrágio superficial. Pois a dor leve e simples é uma confecção aberta em um coração cheio de pecado expirado, uma carga de consciência que geralmente clama à morte clara nas pétalas virgens. Sua monotonia, seu zéfiro temperado em questão de esperança e vigor ... (𝑮𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒓𝒅). Simplesmente “mandíbulas” com sabor ousado na boca ao paladar, que alucina em mim um grande galho na garganta, acrescento aí como companheiro na vida e no inferno; em clamor quando as almas dançam a infeliz redenção hucheing nas circunstâncias.  
Você ouve meu grito ?, Reivindique seu túmulo, reivindique uma miséria, uma morte com pagamento de pobreza no amor. Foi minha falta de vontade, meu fundamento principal, uma grande tristeza.  
Sinto minha memória, sucumbir não é uma opção, em um desamparado, à noite somos aqueles que nas constelações comunicam um lampejo de afeto, vou olhar para você quando a luz apagar seu brilho e só nós criamos a felicidade de viver em nosso mesmo aquário. De outra terra eu te verei, em outros céus procuraremos o amor, na mesma dimensão que acreditamos no inexistente. Porque ... Porque o suicida ainda chora com os esqueletos nas costas e precisa de um túmulo para morrer e viver no mesmo horizonte, você é minha casa.


End file.
